London Missions
London City Missions are given by Sam Hadwick. There are a total of 16 city missions for London. All missions unlock in the order displayed unless otherwise indicated. Object of the Game So, they want to play? A new game means new rules, I prefer having no rules at all. Let's see if you have beginners luck on your side. - Sam Hadwick Cheaters never prosper but you showed them better. Hope you've got more tricks up those sleeves because that was only the toss. - Sam Hadwick #Fight 5 opponents in London. #Acquire 1 Weapon. The Umpires Decision Some people can be highly influential. What they say and do determines everything. You either call the shots or be declared out before your time. - Sam Hadwick You showed em who's boss and raised the bar high but I'm afraid the game's just begun! - Sam Hadwick #Collect from your Olympic Stadium 1 time. #Rob 3 times in London. Eye on the Prize Distraction is our worst enemy and it's so easy to fall prey to it. Its time you stop looking and start seeing. - Sam Hadwick Wow, with concentration like that you' e going to reach high places. A little too high for my liking but you've earned it. - Sam Hadwick #Loot 5 Bearskin Hats from fights in London. #Job: Watch The Fight (5x). (Notes From The Underground) Bent Rules When the roots are weak the tree tends to bend. Find those loose ends we can play on. - Sam Hadwick Game over. You win. Would you like to play again? - Sam Hadwick #Ice 3 opponents in London. #Loot 5 Ol' Bloke from Job: Collect Your Take. (Notes From The Underground) #Declare a War 2 times. |10=3|9=5}} Feed the Craving Black and blue are my favorite shades ... on skin. Colours sure can depict moods and I hope you know what I'm in the mood for! - Sam Hadwick I lied, green is my favorite shade and now you know why. - Sam Hadwick #Loot 8 Knuckle Knifes from Job: Watch The Fight. (Notes From The Underground) #Activate 4 crew members in London. #Get support from your mafia (10x). (Gift Requests) #Fight 25 opponents in London. }} Full yet Empty Do you know what I love about winning? It's never the prize but the price paid for losing. - Sam Hadwick I live off loss and die to win! It's like stealing candy from a kid. - Sam Hadwick #Job: Collect Your Take (10x). (Notes From The Underground) #Collect from your Olympic Stadium 4 times. #Get 6 crew members. #Rob 15 times in London. Hidden Agenda A little birdie told me that I've got competition. I wonder what yardstick was used to determine that. - Sam Hadwick So, it wasn't as serious as it was made to seem. It's about time things got exciting around here. - Sam Hadwick #Make 6 items from your East End Pub. #Win 20 fights in London. #Upgrade your East End Pub 2 times. #Declare a war 3 times. }} Fire in the Belly You don't win a competition, you eliminate it. - Sam Hadwick Simplicity never gets that second look but will be remembered and that's just how you do things. - Sam Hadwick #Help in a war 16 times. #Ice 15 opponents in London. #Job: Burn Down A Brand New Condo (12x). (East End Story) }} Put the Kettle On Misery loves company and the best way to entertain is with a cup of tea. - Sam Hadwick Now we need to find something to go with it because tea on its own is no party. - Sam Hadwick #Job: Approach The Police With Leads (10x). (Dead in Red) #Loot 20 Royal Hats from robbing. #Clear 10 robbing boards. #Get support from your mafia (15x). (Gift Requests) Bring to a Boil They say a watched kettle never boils but I'm sure you can change that. - Sam Hadwick Ah, the sweet sound of that whistle. It tells you that the wait is over. - Sam Hadwick #Ask for 10 Neon Weldguards from mafia. #Loot 25 Silver Sides from fights in London. #Buy 4 items from your Nightclub. #Upgrade your Nightclub 3 times. }} Lower the Flame Calling the shots can become predictable. Let's give them something they won't be prepared for. - Sam Hadwick They may know what we're capable of but they haven't seen nothing yet. - Sam Hadwick #Activate 8 crew members in London. #Job: Fake Your Own Death (8x). (To Russia With Love) #Declare a war 5 times. #Rob 50 times in London. Leave to Brew A confused enemy is a battle won. Watch them disintegrate in their own concentrate. - Sam Hadwick We didn't need to lift a finger but its gonna take two hands to clap. - Sam Hadwick #Loot 15 Kanchil from Job: Run The Racket (To Russia With Love) #Make 10 items from your East End Pub. #Help in a war 10 times. #Clear 10 robbing boards. }} The Table has been Laid There's no such thing as a perfect setting because the props-men can't see in the dark. - Sam Hadwick It's funny how my point was made now that a light has been switched on. - Sam Hadwick #Get 9 crew members. #Win 80 fights in London. #Job: Start An Operation (8x). (Schoolyard Games) #Upgrade your Underground Station 3 times. }} Chew don't swallow A business venture is always a risk. If you can't handle a risk, you can't handle me. - Sam Hadwick My o my, you've proved me wrong. There's more to you than meets the eye. - Sam Hadwick #Collect from your Underground Station 4 times. #Ice 15 opponents in London. #Rob 25 Underground Station. #Get support from your mafia (15x). (Gift Requests) Tip Over Copy Cat they used to call me, but old habits die hard. - Sam Hadwick The art of trickery is knowing that it's an art. - Sam Hadwick #Loot 30 Corroded Blade from fights. #Ask for 5 Cage Faces from mafia. #Job: Sneak Into The Gambling Den (10x). (Schoolyard Games) #Help in a war 10 times. }} Pour Out Pride comes before a fall. Lucky for me I've learned to fly! - Sam Hadwick Competition ... What competition? - Sam Hadwick #Win 4 wars. #Collect from your Royal Bank 5 times. #Ice 15 opponents in London. #Activate 16 crew members in London. }} Category:Missions Category:London